kurosaki family in soul society
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: last capter update.../ give me review, please.../ lagi males ngetik summary
1. prolog

Fic ini dibuat oleh Kira, tetapi ide cerita dari sahabat Kira Dika, kemungkinan fic ini akan jadi 4 chap termasuk Prolog.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kurosaki Family in Soul Society © Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Warning: MPreg, Yaoi, Ichihitsu, OOC, Gaje

"Aku pergi tapi janan menyesal" kata Ichgo bernada sinis

"aku menyesal, Pulanglah Ichigo" Tousiro menangis, karena Ichigo suaminya pergi ke Karakura untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ichigo, jagan tinggalkan aku, Aishiteru" Toushiro menangisi Ichigo yang terbaring lemah diranjang, yang terdapat di divisi 4.

"kau hamil Toushiro" Unohana Retsu menyampaikan kabar gembira ini kepada Toushiro dan Ichigo.

Thank for my lofely Friend Dika…

Ayo lanjutkan Chapter 1…. Tungguin ya…


	2. Chapter 1

Warnimg: OOC, sho-ai, alur gaje,

Disclaimer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Kurosaki Family in Soul society © Kira

ICHIGO P.O.V.

Perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, jabatanku sekarang aku adalah _Gobantai Taichou, _dan juga seorang kepala Rumah Sakit, Rumah Sakit terbesar di kota Karakura, mengenai statusku, aku bukan _single _tapi _Engaged with _Toushiro Hitsugaya, sekarang namanya bukan lagi Toushiro Hitsugaya, melainkan Toushiro Kurosaki. Toushiro adalah _Juubantai Taichou._

Ciri umumku rambut berwarna orange, cukup panjang hingga mencapai tengkukku, mata berwarna hazel, dan sekarang aku berkacamata tubuhku tinggi atletis. Sedangkan cirri suamiku adalah rambut yang berwarna perak dan mencuat kesegala arah dengan tubuh mungil, kulit berwarna putih, dan mata berwarna sea green, yang sangat indah.

Jabatanku sebagai _Gobantai Taichou _, ku dapat setelah _Winter War, 3 _tahun yang lalu, dan dengan modal nekat aku melamar suamiku, Toushiro. Setelah penobatanku sebagai taichou.

"Taichou… anda dipanggil Soutaichou!" ku dengar suara fukutaichouku, Kira Ketsueki, ciri-ciri umumnya, mata dan rambut hitam, rambutnya panjang dan dikucir 2, dia sudah menikah dengan _Sanbantai Taichou._ Ketsueki Sora.

Sampai sekarang kami tak pernah tau nama pedang zanpakuto mereka, apalagi bankainya, mereka lebih memilih menggunakan fisik, Kidou, hadou, bakudou, untuk menyerang, pedang juga Cuma digunakan untuk bertahan saja.

"Kau saja yang hadir, jika penting datanglah ke rumahku, dan beritau aku, sekarang aku mau pulang dulu." Jawabku seenaknya,

"Hai, Taichou" Kira tidak membantahnya,

"Tadaima" sapaku setelah tiba dirumah.

"Okaerinasai, Ichigo" jawab suamiku, aku tahu pasti dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan paper worknya. Akupun mendatanginya.

"Kau sudah makan Toushiro?" tanyaku dan dijawab gelengan kecil olehnya, "Ayo makan dulu, ini sudah malam!" ajakku padanya, Ia menurut dan berjalan dibelakangku menuju dapur.

"Ichigo, aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu lho, aga tempura, omlete, dan ayam goreng." Toushiro memberitahuku apa yang ia buatkan untukku, sesampainya kami didapur.

"Baiklah, _Itadakimasu"_ ucapku sebelum memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Toushiro

"_Itadakimasu" _balasnya.

"aku selesai" ucap kami bersama, lalu kami tertawa karena kekompakan kami itu.

Setelah makan malam yang kelewat malam itu, kami bersantai diruang tamu rumah kami yang terletak di divisi 10, sedang rumahku yang berada di divisi 5, telah kuubah menjadi kebun semangka yang ku berikan kepada Toushiro sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami.

Kudekatkan tubahku mendekati suami mungilku, kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, kukecup bibirnya yang berwarna pink menggoda. Bukan ciuman balik yang kudapatkan melainkan 'DUAKKKKK!' sebuah tendangan yang dibagian perutku. Dengan segera kulepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya lalu ku cengkeram dengan erat pundaknya.

"KENAPA LAGI?" tanyaku dengan agak membentaknya "JANGAN BILANG KAU BELUM SIAP, AKU BOSAN MENDENGARNYA." lanjutku, Toushiro hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah 3 tahun kita menikah, tapi hanya sekali aku menciummu, janya saat kita menikah. Toushiro apa kau tahu, aku sudah bertahan selama ini untuk tidak menyerangmu, aku berusaha mengerti, tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi berfikir..."

"..."

"kalau selama ini kau tak mencintaiku, dan itu baru saja kau buktikan beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku pun yakin kau menerima lamaranku bukan karena kau mencintaiku, tapi karena kau kasihan padaku..."

"..."

"sudahlah besok akan kukirimkan surat cerai padamu, agar kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, nanti malam bawahanku akan kemari mengambil barang-barangku. Dan terimakasih selama ini kau menemaniku, tak perlu merasa bersalah, aku memng bodoh, selamat tinggal Hitsugaya" ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah yang selama 3 tahun ini aku tempati.

ICHGO P.O.V. END

HITSUGAYA P.O.V

"sudahlah besok akan kukirimkan surat cerai padamu, agar kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, nanti malam bawahanku akan kemari mengambil barang-barangku. Dan terimakasih selama ini kau menemaniku, tak perlu merasa bersalah, aku memng bodoh, selamat tinggal Hitsugaya" Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah kami, selama 3 tahun ini.

Aku terduduk, hatiku terasa sakit mendengar perkataan terakhir Ichigo sebelum ia pergi dari rumah kami. Ia tak pernah memanggil nama keluargaku, walau ia masih jadi shinigami pengganti, tapi sekarang ia menyebutnya itu berarti, ia sangat kecewa...

HITSUGAYA P.O.V END

NORMAL P.O.V

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange sedang berjalan dengan tampang lelah dan lesu, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya "TAICHOU…" rupanya perempuan berambut hitam yang memanggilnya, pemuda itupun menghentikan langkahnya menunggu sang wanita

" Ada apa?"

"Ano, Soutaichou mengirim Taichou dan Fukutaichou divisi 3 dan 5 ke Hueko Mundo, karena ada beberapa arancar yang mengamuk"

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"5 minit lagi, kita berkumpul di tempat eksekusi"

"baiklah" desah pemuda berambut orange itu.. 'selamat tinggal Toushiro'

Sebenarnya kemaren mau publish yang di fandom Naruto, tapi karena kebakaan temanku, datanya ilang semua, fic ini pendek n gaje, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

P

L

E

A

S

R

E

A

D

A

N

D

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING: Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, abal

DISCLAIMER:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

KUROSAKI FAMILY IN SOUL SOCIETY © KIRA

NORMAL P.O.V

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya pria berambut hitam panjang dengan hiasan diatas kepalanya, Dia adalah sang Soutaichou a.k.a Byakuya Kuchiki kepada Ichigo dan ketiga rekannya.

"Kami siap, Byakuya" jawab pemuda berambut pirang dengan tidak sopannya, pemuda itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"ayo kita mulai, Kira" sekarang giliran taichou divisi 3 mengajak rekannya, lebih tepatnya istrinya untuk membuka gerbang menuju Hueco mundo a.k.a Garganta. Kira menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat dan membuat jarak dengan suaminya, . Sora.

Anggukan kepala sebagai tanda akan segera dimulainya pembukaan Garganta oleh mereka. "a ouvert la garganta portes!*" ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama. (*: terbukalah gerbang garganta).

"Kami berangkat, Byakuya" ucap Ichigo kemudian melompat masuk kedalam Garganta diikuti oleh fukutaichou divisi 3, Tatsuki. Sahabat Ichigo dari kecil.

"Soutaichou, kami akan menyegel garganta ini dari dalam, segel akan lenyap dengan sendirinya jika salah satu dari kami meninggal, dan segera kirim bantuan, permisi" ucap Sora sembari masuk bersama Kira, setelah sora melihat anggukan kecil daru sang Soutaichou.

"porte garganta, scellé*" ucap pasangan Ketsueki itu, mereka segera berlari menyusul kedua rekan mereka yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu menuju Hueco Mundo. (*: gerbang garganta, tersegel).

Sementara Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka, misi hidup mati dunia, kita arahkan cerita kita kepada sosok pemuda berambut perak, yang tengah menangis, dikarenakan kepergian suaminya, dan rencana perceraian mereka esok hari.

"Taichou, aku mau mengambil Paper work yang sudah ditandatangani" ucap seorang wanita ber.. ehm… dada ehm… besar a.k.a Matsumoto Rangiku yang dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kerumah Taichounya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu,

"TAICHOU, KAU KENAPA?" Matsumotoo berteriak kepada Taichounya karena saat ia masuk Taichounya tengah menangis dalam keadaan duduk bersimpuh dilantai, (baca: tatami). Dan terus meracaukan kata maaf aku menyesal.

Matsumoto langsung menghampiri Taichounya dan menenangkannya. "Taichou, ceritakan padaku!" perintahnya saat Toushiro sudah mulai tenang. "Apa Ichigo yang membuatmu begini?" tanyanya lagi. Dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Taichounya itu.

"A-aku yang sa-lah, aku me-nendang perut I-Ichi-go sa-at ia men-menciumku, dan dan dan dia marah, dia dia kecewa, sudah 3 tahun kami menikah tapi aku aku selalu menolaknya" cerita Hitsugaya sambil terbata, Matsumoto hanya diam menunggu taichounya selesai bercerita,

"Padahal, aku takut, kata Yumichika itu menyakitkan, makanya aku selalu menolaknya, aku mencintainya, sangat, tapi aku menyakita, dia terlalu baik Matsumoto, karena selama ini di tak pernah mempermasahkannya, namun aku yang jahat, aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja, hingga menyakitinya"

"maafkan aku Ichigo, aku egois, jahat, tak tahu diri. Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mencintaimu Ichigo" ucap sang chibi taichou lirih mengakhiri ceritanya. Matsumoto menjadi iba melihat keadaan Taichounya itu.

"Taichou, beristirahatlah, besok kita temui Ichigo dan menjelaskan semuanya, dia pasti mengerti" ucap Matsumoto menghibur Taichounya itu. Mendengar perkataan Matsumoto Toushiro menjadi lebih tenang dan berjanji akan tidur, setelah menyerahkan paperwork kepada Matsumoto.

Keesokan Harinya Toushiro merasa tenang, karena semalam tidak ada prajurit bawahan Ichigo yang dating kerumahnya, ia menunggu Matsumoto di depan pagar rumahnya. Saat ia melihat Matsumoto ia merasa gugup, Karena akan bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Mereka berjalan menuju divisi Lima, dijalan Toushiro melihat Kyou, salah satu bawahan Ichigo, iapun memanggilnya, " Kyou, kemarilah!", pemuda yang dipanggil Kyou itupun segera mendatangi Toushiro.

"ada apa Taichou?" tanyanya sopan.

"Apa Kurosaki Ichigo Taichou ada?" Tanya Toushiro, namun bukan jawaban yang diterimanya malah pandangan syok dari pemuda yang tadi ditanyainya.

"Apa Taichou tidak berpamitan pada Anda? " Toushiro menggeleng. "Taichou bersama Kira fukutaichou pergi ke Hueco Mundo bersama taichou dan fukutaichou divisi 3 semalam, karena keadaan di sana sangat menghawatirkan." Jelas pemuda tadi. "saya permisi dulu, Taichou" Toushiro mengangguk tanda menyetujuinya.

Toushiro segera bershunpo menuju kediaman Kuchiki, setelah Kyou pergi meninggalkan Matsumoto yang masih melum connect denagn apa yang baru saja ia dengar. 'Kenapa Ichigo pergi tanpa pamit?', 'apa ia benar-benar marah?' fikir toushiro.

"TOUSAN" teriak Toushiro didepan kediaman Kuchiki. Ya Toushiro memanggil Byakuya dengan sebutan Tousan karena ia secara resmi menjadi anak angkat Byakuya seminggu setelah ia dilamar Ichigo.

"Ada apa, kenapa berteriak begitu?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada heran karena anaknya ini tak pernah melakukannya sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kirim aku ke Hueco Mundo!" perintahnya.

" itu tidak bias, Toushiro" jawab Byakuya, lalu ia melihat wajah bingung putranya itu kemudian melanjutkannya, " gerbang menuju Hueco Mundo disegel oleh pasangan Ketsueki, jadi kau tak bias menyusulnya. Bahkan Uraharapun tak akan mampu membuka gerbangnya"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya liruh.

"Karena mereka menyegelnya dengan jiwa mereka, segel akan terlepas kalau mereka melepaskannya, atau salah satu dari mereka berdua meninggal., jadi tunggulah kepulangan suamimu,dan berdoalah untuk keselamatannya.

"baiklah, aku mau pulang" ucap Toushiro kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya dengan lunglai.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, Bulan berganti bulan, sudah 9 bulan kepergian Ichigo tapi tak ada kabar sama sekali, keadaan Toushiropun menjadi buruk, tubunya menjadi kurus, dan dibawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam, akibat ia susah tidur. Semua tugasnya tak pernah beres, semua tugasnya dikerjakan oleh Matsumoto.

Byakuya pun jadi sering menemani putranya itu, agar ia tak kesepian dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, seperti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sejak kepergian Ichigo Toushiro tak mau makan semangka lagi, entah kenapa, padahal ia adalah maniak semangka.

Ia menunggu suaminya pulang dan memeluknya, ia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Ichigo lagi, ia akan menuruti semua kemauan Ichigo. Tak akan menentangnya lagi.

" Akhirnya selesai, " desah Tatsuki. Keadaan di Hueco mndo sangat parah, lubang dimana-mana, mayat-mayatpun bertebaran.

"sebaiknya kalian segera membawa dia pulang, keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan" kata Aizen sambil menunjuk sosok Ichigo yang berlumuran darah,

"baiklah, kami akan kembali, Garganta akan kami segel kembali" ucap sora sambil membopong Ichigo memasuki gerbang Garganta, yang telah mereka buka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan penuh karena menghawatirkan Ichigo, mereka juga telah mengirimkan kupu-kupu neraka kedivisi 4, dan bis adipastikan mereka akan langsung menunggudi sebelah Garganta,

Anggot divisi 4 telah menunggu mereka, Sora langsung membaringkan Ichigo ke Tandu, " Unohana taichou, kami akan mennyusul setelah menyegel gerbang garganta ini" yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"kau masih kuat Kira?" Tanya Sora kepada Istrinya, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"porte garganta, scellé" seketika gerbang garganta menutup dan menghilang, mereka lalu berjalan menuju divisi 4 untuk chek up kesehatan.

'TOK….TOK…' suara pintu diketuk, Byakuya yang sedang mengunjungi putranya langsung membukakan pintu dank aget akan kedatangan Kira. "kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Byakuya kepada Kira'

"Ya, dan sekarang Kurosaki Taichou sedang pingsan, dan dirawat di divisi 4" jelasnya.

Terdengar teriakan melengking dari dalam rumah ""

TBC AGAIN

AKHIRNYA CHAP INI SELESAI KURANG DARI 2 JAM…. Maaf jika jelek….. chap 3 gag janji kapan updatenya…

M

I

N

T

A

R

E

V

I

W


	4. Chapter 3

Saat menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familier ditelinganya, suara seseorang dari masa lalunya, suara dari orang yang ingin ia lupakan, orang itu adalah mantan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan keturunan Uchiha itu adalah kekasih Naruto saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP, selain itu mereka juga bersahabat semenjak mereka kecil. Hubungan mereka kandas lantaran Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Haruno Sakura, yang juga teman sekelas mereka.

Naruto sangat kaget saat mendengar suara yang begitu familier ditempat ia berbulan madu bersama suaminya, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto bertambah kaget saat suaminya memanggil sang Uchiha muda tersebut untuk ikut makan siang bersama, " Hai, Sasuke, kemarilah!"

Saat ini ketiga orang tersebut sedang menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka, dapat dilihat kedekatan Kakashi dengan Sasuke, mereka mengobrol masalah ini dan itu, hingga topic pembicaraan mereka berganti, berganti dengan apa alasan mereka berada di pulau Uzugakure ini,

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya pada Sasuke, yang tidak lain adalah rekan kerjanya didunia bisnis.

" Aku sedang dalam tugas, kau sendiri?" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, kemudian membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Kakashi sembari melirik mantan kekasihnya yang tengah menikmati cumi asam manisnya dalam diam, ' _Tidak biasanya si Dobe itu diam!_' batin Sasuke.

" Kami berbukan madu," Kakashi menjawab sambil tersenyum, Naruto tetap diam, tetap menikmati makanannya, walau sambil menunduk, sedangkan Sasuke, ia syok, sangat syok malah, kenapa? Karena Sasuke baru kembali dari Perancis beberapa hari yang lalu, dan dia berencana untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto, dan meminta Naruto untuk kembali padanya lagi, tapi itu semua tinggal angan-angan, sang putri telah menemukan sang pangeran berkuda putih, dan Sasuke begitu menyesali apa yang dulu ia perbuat.

" Ne, Kakashi-kun, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi jalan-jalannya, aku sudah kenyang!" akhirnya sang putri mengeluarkan perintahnya, sang pangeran pun menyanggupi perintah dari sang putri, sedangkan apa yang pangeran malang itu lakukan?, dia hanya duduk sambil meratapi nasibnya.

" Baiklah Sasuke, kami pergi dulu," Kakashi mengucapkan salam sembari meletakkan uang untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang telah ia dan istrinya makan, kemudia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke diikuti oleh Naruto yang masih diam.

' _Akan kubuat Naruto kembali padaku, apapun caranya_!' batin Sasuke saat pasangan Hatake itu pergi meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

**SASUKE INNER**

_Aku sungguh bodoh, aku meninggalkan wanita yang dulu sangat mencintaiku demi seorang wanita yang hanya membuatku menjadi seorang pecundang. Wanita itu hanya menjadikanku bahan taruhannya saja, dasar wanita brengsek. Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu oleh wajahnya yang tidak semanis Dobeku!, Dobeku?. Tidak, sekarang ia milik rekan bisnisku, Dobeku telah menikah dengan Pria lain. Pria yang merupakan rekan bisnisku. Aku tahu sudah terlambat untuk memintanya kembali secara baik-baik. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha untuk memilikinya. Walaupun aku harus menghallalkan segala cara, aku tidak perduli yang aku inginkan hanya Dobeku seorang._

_Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Aku bisa membunuh mereka, kenapa aku tidak bisa merebut Dobeku dari Hatake? Aku bisa, ya aku pasti bisa. Dulu aku bisa menghabisi pasangan brengsek yang telah mempermainkanku dan membuatku kehilangan mentariku, pasangan itu adalah Sakura Haruno dan kekasihnya, Akasuna Sasori. Ku bunuh mereka secara tidak langsung. Kubuat itu layaknya kecelakaan biasa, kecelakaan dimalam hari dan didalangi oleh minuman keras. Jangan pernah sekalipun kalian membuat Uchiha marah, atau kalian akan mendapatkan balasan yang sangat mengerikan. Kalian belum tahu berhadapan dengan siapa?._

**END OF SASUKE INNER**

—

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Life With Couple **** Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Warning: Crack Pairing, KakaXFemNaru, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur gag bener, singkat, dll**

"**Don't like, don't read, and don't Flame"**

—

**Naruto P.O.V**

Hal yang paling aku takutkan terjadi, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, orang yang tidak ingin ketemui, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mencintainya atau tidak? Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah Cinta pertamaku. Temanku pernah bilang kalau Wanita akan menganggap cinta pertama mereka itu sebagai masa lalu. Sedangkan Pria akan memendam cinta pertama mereka didasar hati mereka. Apa aku bisa menganggap Sasuke hanya sebatas masa lalu? Sepertinya tidak! Sasuke terlalu penting untukku, walaupun ia pernah menyakitiku. Hingga sekarang rasa sakit itu masih ada, tapi sudah sedikit berkurang karena Kakashi. Ya, Kakashi, suamiku, aku bingung, aku berada dalam dilema yang sangat besar. Huft…!

" Hei, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Suara Kakashi mengagetkanku, akupun baru sadar selama kami berjalan – jalan aku hanya melamun, Huft…. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kakashi? Aku bingung.

" Hehehe…. Tidak kog, aku hanya sedang memikirkan oleh – oleh apa yang akan aku berikan kepada sahabat - sahabatku, terutama Gaara," jawabku sambil nyengir. Kulihat ia tersenyum. Kurasa ia cukup puas dengan jawabanku.

" Baiklah, besok kita belanja oleh – oleh, sekaligus jalan - jalan, bagaimana?" Kakashi memberikan idenya sembari mengacak – acak rambut pirangku.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan acak - acak rambutku, kan berantakan!" kusetujui idenya, dan kuprotes apa yang ia lakukan pada rambutku. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi rajukanku.

.

**Skip Time**

.

Masa bulan madu kami akan berakhir besok malam, dan selama itu aku belum bertemu Sasuke lagi. Kuharap aku tak akan bertemu dengan dia lagi. Sekedar info, kurasa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada Kakashi. Selama ini ia selalu berada disisiku. Kami memang baru saja menikah, tapi kalau cinta mau gimana lagi? Kuharap Kakashi juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku.

Aku sudah membelikan oleh - oleh untuk keluarga dan teman - temanku. Aku membelikan Gaara —sepupuku— sebuah boneka panda dan racoon yang sangat imut, sangat cocok untuknya. Aku tak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan mereka semua.

Kakashi baru saja selesai mandi dan ia menanyaiku yang saat ini sedang duduk dikasur sembari membaca majalah fashion, " Kau belum tidur?" kujawab dengan gelengan kecil, kutahu ia paham akan maksuku itu. " Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, besok kita pulang, jadi persiapkan dirimu!" lanjutnya. Kujawab dengan anggukan yang dibarengi dengan kata 'baiklah'.

" Kakashi," panggilku, ia menolehkan wajah tampannya padaku, kuyakin pipiku saat ini tengah bersemu merah.

" Ada apa?"

" Tidak, sebaiknya kau juga segera tidur,"

" Baiklah," ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan mulai membaringkan badannya tepat disebelahku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kuharap Kakashi tidak menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini bulan maduku berakhir, artinya aku akan segera bertemu dengan teman – temanku. Aku sudah tak sabar. Ngomong – omong dimana Kakashi ya? Dari tadi ia tidak kelihatan. Apa ia sedang mandi ya? Mungkin. Sebaiknya aku pesan sarapan saja, aku malas turun ke café.

" Kakashi, kau sudah selesai mandi?" aku bertanya pada suamiku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, apa yang ia pakai itu? Oh Tuhan, kuharap pipiku tidak terlalu merona. Sungguh ia sangat sexy saat ini.

" Hm, sebaiknya kau juga segera mandi, lalu kita sarapan."

" Ano, Kakashi," panggilku, ia menoleh padaku, seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?' . " Aku sudah pesan sarapan, jadi kita sarapannya dikamar saja. Tak apa kan?" lanjutku.

" Taka pa, aku juga malas kalau harus ke Café."

" Baiklah, aku mandi dulu!"

**Naruto P.O.V END**

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

" Baiklah, aku mandi dulu!" ucap Naruto sembari melangkah menju Kamar mandi. Kalau aku tak salah lihat, aku tadi melihat rona merah dipipinya. Apa ia mulai menyukaiku? Kuharap juga begitu. Aku suka wajahnya saat sedang merona seperti tadi, kawai ne.

Usai kuganti bajuku, aku mendengar bel pintu berbunyi [1]. Mungkin Office Boy atau lebih populer dengan nama OB, yang mengantarkan sarapan kami.

" Benar ini kamar Ny. Hatake Naruto?" Tanya seorang pria yang berpakaian layaknya seorang kurir.

" Iya, aku suaminya. Ada apa ya?"

" Begini Tuan Hatake, ada paket untuk Istri anda. Ini paketnya." Jawabnya sembari menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna orange cerah dengan pita berwarna biru donker diatasnya. " Dan silahkan anda tanda tangani bukti penerimaan ini!" lanjutnya.

" Disini?" tanyaku memastikan dimana aku harus menandatanganinya. " Siapa pengimnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Beliau mengatakan, kalau beliau adalah sahabat Ny. Naruto. Saya juga kurang tahu." Jawabnya. " Kalau begitu, permisi tuan,"

.

Saat kami selesai menyantap sarapan kami, ku berikan kado yang tadi diberikan oleh Kurir pada Naruto. Kulihat ia kaget, tapi ia tetap menerimanya.

" TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK!" suara teriakan Naruto mengagetkanku, kenapa ia berteriak?, padahal ia hanya membuka bingkisan dari kurir tadi.

" Naru, ada apa?"

" Li- li- hat i- i- ni," ucapnya terbata – bata sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadaku, kubaca apa isi dari surat itu. Mataku terbelalak karena membaca pesan itu.

**.**

_Dear my beloved Naruto,_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walaupun kau telah menikah._

_Aku akan memastikan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku,_

_Apapun caranya, akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku,_

_Walaupun aku harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah suamimu,_

_Apapun akan aku lakukan, asalkan kau kembali padaku._

_Aku Akan Selalu Mencintaimu Naruto-KU!_

_From: P.T_

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time**

**.**

" Sudah, kita akan mencari tahu siapa pemilik surat kaleng tadi. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur!"

" Tapi aku takut." Jawabnya sambil menangis.

" Cup cup, tenang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucapku menenangkannya, sembari mengelus – elus rambutnya. Kurasa cukup berhasil, buktinya tangisannya berhenti. Tapi aku penasaran, siapa pengirim surat kaleng itu? Ia terlalu pandai, ia menyewa seseorang untuk berpura – pura menjadi kurir, bahkan ia juga menggunakan agen pengiriman barang yang terkenal di Jepang.

.

Sebentar lagi kami tiba di Konoha, aku ingin segera memberitahukan masalah ini kepada keluarga kami. Aku tak mungkin menyimpan in sendirian, terlalu berbahaya. Dan semakin banyak yang tahu, semakain mudah aku menemukan pengirim surat kaleng tadi.

Aku heran, apa dia tidak tahu tentang _cinta Platonis_[2], sepertinya ia tidak tahu. Kalau ia tahu ia tidak akan mengirimkan surat kaleng yang berisi ancaman seperti tadi. Jujur saja, aku sedikit takut. Ia akan melakukan apapun asalkan Naruto menjadi miliknya. Termasuk membunuhku. Sudahlah, kuharap Tuhan menyertai kami. Amin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan: **

[1] Kira gag pernah nginep dihotel, jadi maklum aja kalau ngawur tadi.

[2] Cinta Platonis : Cinta tak harus memiliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Sebenarnya mau dipublis tanggal 15, saat Kakashi Birthday. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tugas dikelas 3 menumpuk. Hah… derita menjadi siswa kelas 3 itu tiada hari tanpa tugas….

Bagi yang punya Twitter, Follow Kira ya…. Nannti mention minta Follow, baru di Follow back… ^^. Nama akunnya **naepoppo.**

Happy B'day Kakashi, maaf telat

.

.

**Balesan Review buat yang gag Login:**

**rika: **aq udah bikin yg female kaka, cari di profilku ya…

**yukichi_neuchi:** eh, bertahun-tahun? Segitu lamanya ya? Maaf kalau baru bisa publish, lagi disibukkan sama kegiatan sekolah sih, mohon dilaklumi anak tingkat akhir.. m(_ _)m.

**sasya-chan:** ya gitu deh,,, baca aja lanjutannya… **#plak**

**aizawa_shiron: **iya, konfliknya mulai memanas. Sasuke udah muncul di chap ini, moga ai senang. Maaf kalau updatenya telat.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran.

Caranya klik tulisan dibawah ini…

I

I

V


End file.
